One Piece or Die Trying
by Acolyte48
Summary: Madara failed to conquer the Elemental Nations, defeated and broken he escapes to the Grand Line. Will he succeed, or his is destiny to rise and fail again?


_And here I lie a broken man..._

A wounded man strewn along the scorching battlefield had little left but to think over his predicament. Years of fighting, planning and struggling all for naught. Struggling to move his head off the ground, his eyes hardened as his adversaries approached. Hashirama Senju and his lover Mito Uzumaki stood before him and were undoubtedly soon to make the final blow. He was Madara Uchiha, greatest of the line of first born and he was going to die.

_So the Uzumaki was capable of sealing Kurama single-handedly? Even if I used Kamui to get out of here, they would merely track me down and kill me. Still perhaps if I push all my chakra into it I could teleport to such a distance as to make it them finding me irrelevant._

The sound of footsteps brought Madara back to reality, a sword quickly placed at his throat.

With an exhausted expression and a face covered in blood Hashirama spoke. "Any last words Madara?" By his side Mito merely glared his broken form.

"Your dream of peace is a fairy-tale, I may die but someone else will inherit this hatred and your PEACE will crumble… IT WILL NOT END WITH ME!." Pouring the last of his chakra into Kamui he disappeared into nothing leaving his adversaries without the peace of knowing his demise.

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh. Madara open his eyes and quickly adjusted to the ornate surroundings and confusing foreign architecture. _ The colours, the style, decorations are clearly that of someone noble or wealthy, but wherever this is, it is clearly different from that of the elemental nations._

"Saejgi Ghaje!" Madara quickly turned to the source of the gibberish, a brunette woman with chains on her legs, a collar on her neck and in some sort of servant uniform. Continuing to hear only gibberish he activated his sharingan and upon meeting her eyes used an advanced genjutsu to learn the language.

"Sir you are finally awake, Lord Ishabi will be pleased to know the intruder on his property is conscious enough to understand his place." Madara was slightly intrigued what she meant by understand his place but still unfamiliar with his surroundings did nothing. Turning to sound of footsteps he was greeted with two scantily clad woman in collars being followed by a frankly grotesque man in gaudy boiler suit with some sort of bubble attachment.

"So you dare befoul my land by trespassing? For such impudence you will pay back your sins by serving me for the rest of your wretched live. Before you are punished, do actually have any talent of value?

Deciding rather quickly that he was going to kill this man at some point, Madara choose an occupation that would hopefully allow him access to information he sorely lack. "I am an accomplished accountant and librarian, any book or information I read I can recite perfectly.

"Very well, Maggie fit him with a collar and then get him to work in my library, and make sure he understands his place." Lord Ishabi turned around not noticing the frightening smirk on Madara' s lips.

It had been six weeks since he became the wretched man's slave and things had certainly changed. First wherever he was had never heard of chakra, nor the elemental nations. His teleportation may have pierced the veil between worlds, or perhaps the elemental nations were somewhere in the area of the world not completely explored, the "New World." His Lord Ishabi was one of the Tenryubito a world noble. Ignoring the absurdity of how his lineage permitted such vile crimes, he was aware of the military force that he could command. This of course led to his second issue, combat completely alien to his understanding. Some of the advanced military techniques taught to higher ranked marines were similar to things he knew, but the devil fruits were an unknown. Perhaps the biggest unknown was Haki, all he had was theory and nothing physical to understand.

"Madara you are needed at once!" Madara sighed the man was an idiot and his patience was at an end, time for that man to die.

Approaching the throne room whatever misgivings he had about what he was going to do was gone. The man was surrounded on all sides by slaves, Merfolk, human, Skypian and everything in between. The man held some sort of brand and with a smug look approached him.

"Well Madara it is time you be put firmly in your place, to become property of my blessed self, now bow and prepare."

"**No"** Everyone in the room suddenly fell to their knees from the waves of killing intent. Summoning Amaterasu he incinerated the whelp.

"AAARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ishabi screamed as he burned, the slaves too stunned to move. Realizing their lack of initiative Madara performed a quick wind technique to destroy the collars.

"**Wind Style: Air Scalpel**_**" **_Razor sharp winds sliced through metal with the skill of a doctor. Many of the slaves observed Madara in fear and reverance, some even kneeling in the presence of his powers.

"Listen well my brothers and sisters for I will only say this once. I am Madara Uchiha, I have freed you all and will now leave this place, if any of you fear recapture do not fear, this _Holy City will feel my wrath_. Go be free." Madara smiled as they scattered, many looting everything of value they could grab. Years of living as a clan head meant he knew how to work a crowd.

Now, Now it was time to have some fun.

**Approximately 8 hours Later**

"Admiral the city it burns!"

A marine bloody and traumatized by the ordeal relayed the message to the Marine HQ. It was unprecedented; some man with red eyes had appeared and laid waste to the nobles, some by sword, others through some strange eternal black fire and some literally screamed of living nightmares and killed themselves. Whoever it was kept on evading all forces sent after him and with the city aflame he could have already left and no one could really tell given the death and anarchy.

Beside him Admiral Sengoku sighed in frustration, Mariejois was all but lost, half of the World Nobles were dead or missing and two Admirals had been ambushed and killed by some unknown form of water manipulation. The situation would force Kong to resign his position as Fleet Admiral and accept the position of Commander and Chief, the previous being among the deceased. The Gorosei were frantically running damage control and he was left with nothing but chaos.

"Sengoku we just received this message" Turning around Vice-Admiral Tsuru, whose wrinkled face seemed to have aged even more during the crisis. Reading the note he was filled with dread, of the sheer horror the note promised.

"To whoever is in-charge understand that this merely a warning to the world. I am Madara Uchiha, I was wronged by these Nobles, these _Heavenly Dragon Folk _and this fire which by the way will last for 3 more days and nights, will be my revenge. I have witnessed your governments actions and frankly do not recognize your authority, so enjoy your respite before I rise again."

Sengoku stared at the message, first Roger, then Shiki and now this. Turning to his old friend, he hardened his resolve. "Tsuru inform all high-ranking officers to return to their posts and call the Council of Kings, we have much to discuss."

**In the New World**

"Hey pops you are not going to believe the news."

"Marco it better not be another rookie, these damm brats aren't worth my time."

Indifferent to the grumblings of his commander he handed him the newspaper. Whitebeard's eyes widened at the news. _Such massive destruction caused by one man? He himself had no doubt that he could accomplish the same thing but not without being noticed, nor without injuries._

Noticing his captains reaction Marco cut in, "Pops think this guy will try to come after your head anytime soon?"

"Tell the commanders to drill and prepare their men, tell them war is coming and not even the Yonko will be beyond its grasp."

**(A small island between Mariejois and Shabaody Archipelago: 2 Months Later)**

Madara smiled to himself, a couple a months after his brush with death and he was already more feared then he ever was in the elemental nations. His Bounty of 700,000,000, which was apparently only matched by the pirate king, an intriguing man he had only read about. Exploring this new civilization would pass the time but he knew to challenge the World, he would need a crew. Normally this would take years of searching for strong companions, however the Tenryuubito had apparently been both collecting titans for amusement and empowering their slaves for sport. Well he would still need much more by his side, it was one hell of a start.

He had quickly decided to start in the beginning of the Grand Line and work from there. He had little doubt he could make a name for himself in the New World, but this world had far too many unknowns. Mariejois had giants twice the size of Boss Summons which reacted to Amaterasu like a hand on a stove and not the instant death he assumed. His trump card water manipulation would not work as effectively the next time he fought and he was still uneasy about the energy known as Haki. After witnessing devil fruits in action he was further wary to enter a sea where virtually every major enemy would have one without more combat experience.

Looking behind him, five former slaves sat around a campfire and well he was still only beginning to understand each ones history, he knew already his actions had gained their loyalty, though more work was necessary to ensure it.

The first was a giant seabream fish man with a bounty of 230,000,000 beli by the name of Fisher Tiger. He bore no love for humans, but the freeing of himself and his brothers and sisters, not to mention the man's love for the unknown and adventure had kept him following Madara. Madara was gleefully surprised that the strength of said fishman was not exaggerated, in fact it seemed to have to been underestimated.

Beside him was a short but extremely fit young woman with black hair in two long braids by the name of Soifon. A former pirate with a bounty of 180,000,000 beli; her capture and enslavement had left her with a deep hatred of the World Government. Apparently she was a soldier of the Alabastan Royal family framed for stealing and her particularly difficult capture had pissed off the wrong people in the government who permitted her movement into the slave trade. Ironically enough she gained more power in slavery then as a soldier as she was fed a cursed fruit, the Hachi-Hachi no mini (Model Hornet) which allowed her to both fly and poison her enemies among other combat enhancements. Despite being an infamous thief and pirate she was a consummate soldier at heart and once her loyalty was cemented would likely make a fantastic first mate.

Beside her was a slightly taller woman with long scarlet red hair. Jae-Kyung Park was simply a young struggling actress who was forcibly married to a World Noble due to her beauty. However in some obsessive and darkly vain attempt for his prize to remain forever young and attractive she was fed a Mystical Zoan type, the Hito Hito no mini (Model Vampire). Unlike most of his crew who were emotionally scarred and angry, she merely had a dark sense of humour and pessimistic streak given her circumstances. Her powers were impressive but limited by her lack of fighting experience and training. His wariness of devil fruits increased tenfold after realizing how much power a women, who before could not match a genin, could attain simply by eating one. Despite her brave front when talking to him, he knew she merely joined the strongest person she saw not loyal to the government and her loyalty was far from assured.

The fourth and too him most familiar member was a giant of a man with striking green eyes and black threads exposed at various areas upon his skin. His name was Kakuzu, a former ninja of Waterfall who betrayed by his superiors and after stealing his peoples forbidden technique had gone on a killing spree and forced off the continent by the Senju and his allies. From what he inferred upon the location of his arrest, apparently the Elemental Nations were indeed in the New World. Somehow, likely thanks to his unique body structure, he survived the trip at sea, but greatly weakened was captured. Given his limited interaction with the man during the mass slave breakout, he was likely only captive due his weakened state. He survived fighting and attempting to assassinate Hashirama (a man after his own heart) and thus instantly earned Madara's respect. Kakuzu knew his history and described his association rather succinctly as the most profitable for himself given the circumstances.

The final and by far youngest member was a slim black haired girl who identified herself as Boa Hancock and a _proud_ Kuja. He had managed to locate transportation for herself and her sisters to their home island, however unlike her twin sisters; Boa had steadfastly refused to leave his side. Of all his companions she clearly was the most consumed with hatred of her captors. Given her age, he was against her being there but his contact with her people, the Elder Nyon, had recognized she would cause too much hardship to her people, her rage would cloud her judgement and invite disaster. He frankly wondered how one girl could be capable of so much, but Nyon had explained her Conqueror's Haki all but guaranteed her position as queen at some point once they returned home. Madara was somewhat suspicious of Haki, but given Nyon ignored Boa's rather useful Mero Mero No Mini as her prime power in favour of the Haki he was inclined to agree.

Kakuzu growing impatient in the silence addressed him and was straight to the point. "So Madara you brought us here, what do plan to do? Destroy the World Government? Kill some more nobles? Conquer some territory for us to rule?

Grinning at his companions, Madara produced a smile that sent chills down their spines. "The Plan is simple, to take the empty throne or die trying, We are going to find One Piece!"

Well that's the first chapter of my new story. First the idea

inspired by Crimson Sea by Thanathos, a great though unfinished fanfiction which I suggest you read. I recently lost data on chapters (I know im an idiot for not backing them up)) for my other story. Well Dreams and Nightmares is by no mean cancelled it will be a bit before I update.


End file.
